EarthNight School
by Gameman231
Summary: Ness and Lucas have just moved and now are going to EarthNight School. When they go on a trip to the beach with their friends, they are warped to another dimension and learn about a conspiricy that is larger than time and space itself. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter up. This is a huge multicrossover so expect to see alot of familier faces.**

* * *

**1; A new Year.**

Vmmmmm.A low hum emenates from a small white car as it drves down a concrete road through a large city with skyscrapers and buildings. It is a sunny and partielly cloudy day as the family drives through their new home. Inside the car a young teen with long black messy hair with a red cap and striped shirt and jean shorts sits disinterested as they drive closer to a large building. The boy lets out a loud sigh and reclines in his chair. Behind them in the back seat a blond haired kid with the same atire as the first kid minus the hat, is playing a DS.

"Now stop that Ness, if your going to have to go to a new school you could at least sow some enthusiam." Hinawa says "Lucas is excited to go to school."

"Yes it'll be _cool." _Lucas, Ness's younger brother says sarcastically

"But I _liked _my old school , my old friends!" Ness says thinking about his buds, Young Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Pichu, Pikachu and Roy.

"Even your old teachers?" Hinawa says reminding him of Mewtwo and Ganondorf.

"No, not them." Ness half laughs, half sighs

"Besides you'll make new friends here." Hinawa says

"Says you." Ness says

"Well were here." Hinawa says as they pull into the school parking lot were all sorts of kids are waiting to get in. Ness and Lucas open the doors and step out looking at all the kids. Lucas was nervous, it seemed to him that the minute he stepped out of the bus everyone started staring at them. Ness however simply glared back and started walking up to the assembly with Lucas trailing quickly behind. There were a few kids that looked a little mean like a orange haired girl with a pink shirt and blue pants and teenage boy with red hair a tattoo on his head and a gourd on his back. But the scariest was this girl Lucas's age with blonde hair and a pink dress with a flower on it giving everyone a glare standing next to a boy with a big pink nose and a baseball cap.

"Tough crowd." Ness muttered to Lucas as they pushed through to the front.

"A-hem!" aloud grumpy voice yells up front. Ness and Lucas look towards the front to see a angry looking moose in a scot masters uniform standing next to a woman in her twentys with blond hair holding a mic. Everyone stops what their doing and looks up at her. She turns the mic on and says "Hello students, my name is Principle Tsunade and I'd like to welcome everyone to te first year of EarthNight School."

"I will first start off by introducing all your teachers." Tsunade says "First standing next to me is your Math teacher, Gonquin C. Lumpus."

"Yay Lumpus!" a small monkey chirps in the front row.

"Ah thank you your too kind." Lumpus smiles rubbing the back of his head

"Your history teacher, Jack." a japanese man holding a katana smiles as he stands on the other side of Tsunade.

"Your P.E. teacher is Wario." she says as a lazy,and fatman in a biker outfit throws his arms in the air making two W with his fingers, everyone holds there nosesbecause he reeks of garlic.

"Science teacer and Health is Proffesor and Misses Wakeman." she announcesas a man in a white lab coat and a old woman with grey hair, red goggles, and a yellow jacket smile at the kids.

"And your english teacher is Hatake Kakashi." a tall man with a mask simply nods as he reads a small orange book.

"Everyone please go to the bulliten board for your schedule." Tsunade explains pointing to a board.

"Lets get one before theyre all gone, Ness." Lucas whispers to Ness as make their way through the crowd to the bulliten board.

Ness and Lucas go through the kids but as they do Lucas gets seperated from Ness in the crowd.

"Ness, where are you?" Lucas calls out but gets no answer because of all the commotion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man this sucks, almost all the schedules are gone! _Ness thinks as he grabs a schedule and takes a look around. Lucas is no where to be found, Ness worries a few minutes but quickly shrugs it off _He needs to grow up and classes are in a few minutes, I better find my class._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas finally gets to the board and sees that there is one more bulliten left. He smiles and grabs it letting out a sigh of relief as he grabs it and walks out of the crowd. He looks around but Ness is no where to be found, Lucas thinks he must have gone back into the crowd looking for him and quickly turns around but is stopped by someones hand.

"Hey you got the last schedule." a rough voice says, Lucas turns around and sees a boy a little older than him with black hair, a black tank top, and and grey pants. "Give it to me."

"Huh?" Lucas says in confusion looking at the schedule in the boys hand. "But you already got one!"

"Oh this one is for my girl, so I need another one, so hand it over." he says tightening his grip on Lucas's arm causing him to flinch.

Lucas was frightened but simply muttered "no."

"No, hmm, Wrong Answer!" the boy says as wave of pain flys through Lucas's arm.

"Hey!" a female voice calls out. "Leave him alone!"

The boy lets go of Lucas's arm and looks at a girl Lucas's age with purple hair, spiked wristbands, boots, and a purple shirt with a skull on it. Standing next to her is a another girl Lucas's age with a green dress on with a black belt with black hair and green eyes, with white socks and black shoes. And with the two is the same girl from earlier with the pink dress.

"Oh and why should I?" he cackles

"Because I said so." the girl with the pink dress says giving the boy a stare that could freeze hell over, causing Lucas to shiver.

"O-okay!" he says backing off.

The girls go over to Lucas and help him onto his feet. "You okay?" the purple haired girl asks

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." he says

"That Kevin has become such a jerk ever since he started dating Mindy." the girl in the green dress says angrily.

"Listen kid, I'm gonna give you some advice." the blonde girl says "The kids in this school are tough, really tough, if you wanna survive get yourself a group of kids that are strong to be your friend. Jerks like Kevin only pick on kids who are alone."

"Okay, thank you umm." Lucas says

"Mandy."

"Yumi."

"Buttercup."

"Yes thank you." Lucas says before running into the school

* * *

"So my first period is English, okay." Ness says walking through the halls looking at his schedule/map. He looks at the different classes and each one shows a different grade, he is 7th grade so he has too go up...6 levels in 5 minutes! He curses under his breath and starts running down the halls to where the stairs are. He quickly turns around the stairs and goes up them as fast as possible. He gets to the top where more kids are and starts going through those kids. As he does he sees a brown haired kid about a year younger than him is being harrased by a group of teens. 

"Jinx, Gizmork, Bigfoot out of the way I'm late!" the teen yells as he is pushed back by a overly musculer and hairy teen about 18.

"Yah right pukebreath, but if you give us your watch then maybe..Whack!" the short teen on four robotic legs in his backpack is cut off by a baseball bat impacting with the large teen's head. The teen stumbles back as Ness puts his bat back and says "Hey back off stupid!"

"And who are you?" Jinx asks

"My name is Ness." Ness replies "Now leave!" he says as a small spark begins to emit from his fingers giving off a strange whistling sound.

"Fine!" Gizmo yells angrily "You win this round Pukeface!"

"That's Ben 10!" the boy yells angrily but calms down.

"Thanks for helping me, those jerks are always giving me a hard time." Ben thanks him shaking Ness's hand.

"No prob, but you better get to class!" Ness says starting to run again.

"Nah, I got time!" Ben smirks as he looks at his watch which is giving a green glow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is my class." Lucas thinks as he walks into a large classroom full of kids. Inside Jack is writng page numbers on the chalkboard, he stops and notices Lucas. He smiles and says "Ah Lucas I'm glad you could join us, please take a seat."

"Okay." he says shyly and starts his way down the rows of students. Most of the chairs are taken up except for one at the back where a kid with brown hair, glasses and freckles sits. Lucas walks over and takes a seat next to him.

He smiles and says "Hi my name is Otto, what's yours?"

"Lucas."

"Cool."

"Now class lets turn to chapter 4, the rise of the Egyptians." Jack explains as he starts to teach.

"Yes sensei." everyone chirps

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class for your first assingment, we are going to have a book report on your favorite book. If you need a suggestion, then try this one!"Kakashi says holding his pervy book straight up to the person in the front row...Ness.

"No thanks." Ness sweatdrops

* * *

Ness: This sucks my first assingment is a book report, I hate writng! 

Lucas: Well I made a friend!

Ness: Good for you.

Lucas: Uh- Oh it's that bully from earlier

Ness: And those strange kids!

Next time on EarthNight School. Friends and secrets!


	2. Friends and Secrets

Second Chapter up! That was fast!

* * *

**Earthnight School.**

by

Gameman321

**Chapter 2: New friends and a secret.**

* * *

"Dang I hate writing." Ness thinks as he walks into the cafeteria. He gets in line and looks at the questionable food being served. The lunchlady who happens to be a huge elephant scoops out a large blob of some sort of casorole and another lunchlady called Miss Mush hands him a piece of fried chicken. He grimaces at the food and heads for a table. He takes a fork and pokes hs casorole. 

"**_Reeeeee!" _**the slimey lunch lets out a inhuman screech and starts to slide off of his tray and across the table making all sorts of gurgling noises. Ness almost pukes and looks at the fried chicken, it looks sound so he grabs it and gets ready to bite. Crack! He bites It but barely crack the outer shell, he grabs his mouth in pain and glares at the chicken before setting it down and laying on face-forward on the table. He then feels a tap on his shoulder, he raises his head to see a girl his age with short orange hair, green eyes, a blue shirt with a cat and tan pants.

"Hello." she smiles sitting down. "My name is Gwendolyn Tennyson, but you can call me Gwen."

"Hi Gwen, my name is Ness." Ness says sitting up.

"My cousin told me how you saved him from the Hive students." she says pulling out a small brown paper sack.

"Hive?" Ness asks

"Those jerks with the little boy."

"Oh yeah well it was no problem." Ness says looking at her lunch.

"Guess you discovered the lunch here stinks." she says pointing to the little blob of food that is heading out the door along with all the other blobs of food.

"Yeah." Ness says as his stomach growls

"That's why I bring a sacklunch." she smiles pulling out a small sub sandwhich,pepsi,and a bag of chips.

"Lucky." Ness says jealous

"Hey watch this." she says getting his attention. Her hands start to get a blue aura as she chants "Clonus,magues!"And before his eyes the sandwhich, soda, and chips split off creating clones. He looks at her amazed as she hands him the clones. "How'd you do that!?"

"Natural talent and a bit of magic." she smiles waving her finger

"Cool." he says unwrapping the sandwhich and taking a bite.

* * *

"Alright you little brats, today were doing the rope climb." Wario adresses the students along with Lucas and Otto. Everyone gets into posistion and starts climbimg the rope, Lucas makes it up the rope wth relative ease and Kevin climbs up another one next to him. Kevin sees Lucas and looks down to see that Wario has left to the bathroom. Kevin smirks as Lucas having not noticed him has rung the bell and is heading down. Kevin pulls out a small pocketknife and reachs over to Lucas's rope and starts to cut it. Lucas looks up at the last second and sees Kevin cutting the rope. Snap! The rope snaps and Lucas immiediatly falls down. 

"Aaah!" Lucas screams as he falls down headfirst towards the floor. Otto sees this and calls someone's name back at the crowd of kids .Just as he is about to hit the floor he is stopped. He opens his eyes and sees that someone is holding his leg. He gets a good look and sees that it is a muscular man/reindeer with a pink tophat with a white X and red pants is holding him. The man sets him down and asks "Oi are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks, you rock." Lucas thanks the man, suddenly much to Lucas's suprise the man turns into a little kid reindeer/human and has a big goofy smile on his face. Otto who was standing next to the reindeer kid quickly covers his mouth before he can talk.

"Whoa Otto what was that for?" Lucas asked Otto as he muffled Chopper's happy cries.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." he says letting go of Chopper.

"Anyways my name is Chopper." the child bows to Lucas politly.

"Hi my name is Lucas are you one of Otto's friends?" Lucas asks bending over to Chopper's level.

"Yes, we'll introduce them to you if you like." Chopper replies before looking up at Kevin who is laughing as he climbs down. "Kevin is such a jerk."

"Well we'll get back at him later." Otto says looking at two kids glaring at Kevin too. "Let me introduce you first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your cousin has some sort of watch that lets him turn into all sorts of aliens?" Ness asks as Gwen drinks her soda "And you have the ability to use magic?"

"--gulp Ahhh, yep that's right." she says finishing her soda.

"Wow, there are alot of interesting people at this school." Ness says staring at a kid on a table that's to the left where a blonde haired boy with cat like eyes and a green hat and green tunic. He is relaxing with a kid with a orange vest suit on, with cat whisker like birthmarks and a forehead protecter.

"His name is Toon Link, a friend of mine." Gwen says looking at the kid "You should come hang out with my friends."

"I don't know." Ness says hesitent

"Listen Ness, at this school, unless you have a group to back you up, you wont last a day here." Gwen says sternly pointing to the Hive students who are whispering to eachother.

He stares at the kids who notice him and make death gestures with their fingers"Fine." he says reluctantly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, meet our new friend Lucas!" Otto says introducing him to the two kids. The first one to talk was a kid his age with orange hair, purple gloves, a white labcoat, and black boots.He adjusts his glasses and shakes Lucas's hand. "Let me be the first to welcome you, my name is Dexter boy genius and you are?"

"Lucas." Lucas smiles shaking his hand.

"And my name is Seth." a white haired boy about three years older with a black headband and gear on greets him shaking his hand.

"I see you have made a encounter with the local bully Kevin Eleven." Dexter says pointing his thumb to Kevin who is hanging out with a girl with a orange pigtail.

"To tell the truth he was a bully before he met Mindy but having her around has boosted his confidence." Seth says folding his arms.

"Yes, but I have noticed that alot of people at this school have been getting a increasing aggresion rating." Dexter says "That's why we all go in groups."

"Everything used to be so peacefull." Seth says reminiscing

'Why did something happen?" Lucas asks

"No it just seems that something about this school is getting...darker." Chopper says sadly

"Hmm, well enough sad talk." Otto says "Hey Lucas want to come to McGoomba's after school with us?"

"Sure." Lucas says smiling happily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boys I want to introduce you too my new friend Ness." Gwen says sitting down on the table with Ness.

"Hi my name is Monkey D.Luffy!" a tall boy with black hair, a scar under his left eye and a strawhat with a red vest and jeans grins shaking his hand.

"And I'm Uzimaki Naruto." the blonde haired kid giving a foxy smile

"Hi Luffy, Naruto." Ness smiles , he looks at Toon Link and says "You look like a kid from my old school."

"Really?" T.L asks "Which one?"

"Smash High."

"Oh Young Link, that was my cousin!" he says happily

"Really!?" Ness asks in shock.

"What?" T.L asks

"It's just you two look so alike!" Ness says remembering Y.L in his green tunic.

"Yes these are the family's outfit everyone in my family wears them." he explains

"Really?" Ness says intriuged

"Since you are from S.H. do you have any details on that tragedy that happened a few years back?" Naruto asks causing Ness's happy face to turn into a cold one. He looks Naruto dead in the eyes and says "No I don't and never ask me that again."

"Uh okay." Naruto says weirded out.

At that Ness gets up and says "Sorry I'll talk to you guys later." he then walks off and heads out the cafeteria. Gwen then punchs Naruto in the head and says "Now look what you did!"

"Sorry." Naruto says massasging the bump onhis head.

"Actually Naruto might be onto something." T.L says thinking. "When I asked my cousin about that he said _its better you don't know." _

"Well I say we find out what it is!" Luffy proclaims standing up.

"Well I say leave me out of it. We should just give Ness his space." Gwen says starting to walk off when Naruto stops her.

"But what if...Ness is a murderer?" he says causing Gwen to stop dead in her tracks.

"Or there was a shooting?" she then started to twitch in curiosity, Naruto knew he had her, now for the final touch. "Or maybe...they had a alien invasion!"

Gwen finallyturns around and says "Fine I'm in."

"I'm in!" Luffy says

"I'm in!" T.L says

"Yosh, then we'll start by pumping his brother for questions." Naruto says rubbing his hands together and smiling slyly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later outside the school everyone was going home, Ness walked up to Lucas who was with his new friends.

"Oh bro I'm going to McGoombas with my friends wanna come?" Lucas asks

"no." Ness says plainly yet quietly

"Oh okay then seeya later!" Lucas says getting in a car that is being driven by Dexter's mom. Ness waits awhile before starting his trek home. Meanwhile Naruto, T.L., Luffy, and Gwen are watching from behind a bush.

"Okay lets go to Mcgoombas!" Luffy smiles "Besides I'm hungry!"

"Ugh Mcgoomba's food is terrible!" Gwen says making a gagging noise "It's so bland and it's extremely fattening."

"Whatever lets go!" Naruto says running off followed by everyone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ness is walking home and is staring at the ground depressed. He knew that he would have to face this one day but he didn't think it would be on the first day of school. As he walks home he doesn't see a unkown figure watching him with flying camera.

"**_Finally Ness, I have found you." _**a sinister voice says

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at McGoombas.

"So I'll have one Sappy Meal." Dexter says to a Boo floating behind the register

"_Coming up." _it says flying away.

Dexter walks back to the table where everyone is sitting and talking.

"So your a Pokemon trainer Seth?" Lucas asks

"Yep one of the best!" Seth says proudly

"And your a time traveler!" Lucas exclaims

"Yep apart of the Time Squad!" Otto says smiling as Dexter sits down.

"Yes and I'm a devil fruit user." Chopper says as a Boo waiter brings the food.

"So what can you do, that's if you can of coarse." Dexter asks

"Well I...no, no I don't." he stops himself and gets quiet.

"Okay." Dexter says suspicious, he knows he is hiding something but decides to drop it.

At this point Gwen, T.L. , Luffy, and Naruto walk inside. Luffy heads straight for the counter and starts ordering food. Gwen and everyone else makes however makes a beeline to Lucas. Lucas stops eating as Gwen breaks the ice.

"Umm hi my name is Gwen, I'm Ness's friend and are you his brother?" she asks

"Yes my name is Lucas." he says wondering where this is going.

"Well we just wanted to know if you know why Ness is being so depressed?" Seth asks but he simply shakes his head and frowns.

"Well we just asked him if he knew about the targedy at Smash High and he stormed out." Naruto asks

"I really don't know but I have been wanting to know as well." he says "But he has a secret box in his room that has a combination lock."

"It's weird, the news talked about it but they said that the info was witheld." Seth says rubbing his chin.

"Well I think that we shouldn't be prying into your brother's private matters." Chopper says worried

"Well I want to know, hey Otto can you take us there?" Naruto asks

"Yes, but first I need a strand of Ness's DNA and a picture of where the tragedy took place." Otto explains hesitently

"Well I can get some of Ness's hair, you guys wanna come with me?" Lucas asks and everyone nods in agreement except Chopper.

"I'll go but you guys are on your own once it's over."Chopper says folding his arms.

"Okay then, to Ness's house!" Naruto says pointing outside.

* * *

Ness: Man I'm so tense I think I'll just take a bath and try to relax. 

Lucas: Alright the coast is clear lets go!

Next time. Ness and Falco's friendship.


	3. Falco and Ness's Friendship

**Chapter 3 is ready for Launch! **

**Earthnight School**

by

Gameman231

* * *

**Chapter 3 Falco and Ness's friendship.**

"Coast is clear let's go!" Lucas says as he, Gwen, and Dexter run inside Ness's room. Inside they see all sorts of video game stuff on the ground and his bed is a mess. Dexter takes out a magnifying glass and starts looking on his pillow and in his hats for a hair sample, while Lucas goes into the closet and pulls out a wooden box with a padlock on it. Dexter finds a hair and puts it in a small plastic bag. He signals Lucas who takes the box with him and the four go back outside. They meet Otto outside and Chopper who decided he wanted to find out after all.

"Okay thanks to Dexter's computer we have a picture and now we have the DNA." Otto says as he adjusts his special watch for time travel. Everyone looks over his shoulder as he goes through the memory files.

"It'll be the one he has suppressed as much as-aha!" he says pulling up a file that says Best Friend Memories.

"Lets go!" he says as they walk through a portal.

* * *

_Flashback._

"So where are we?" Naruto asks as they reapear in a stadium like area where tons of students are watching a battle.

"This is Ness's memories, I put on a special shield that will make us unnoticable." Otto says as they take a seat in the bleachers.

"**Welcome to this years annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament!" **a loud booming voice calls out. Everyone looks down to see a floating hand holding a mike is greeting the kids. In the middle of the stadium is a purple and black platform that is floating in front of everyone.Standing on the platform is Ness who is grinning ear to ear and on the other side is a bluefalcon/human with a white jacket and blue pants standing in a fighting posistion.

"Hey it's Ness!" Luffy exclaims pointing at Ness.

"What's Ness doing in a fighting tournament?" Gwen asks Lucas

"You guys might not realize it but Ness is a great fighter." Lucas says as the number on the counter counts down."And I think that is his best friend Falco, but Ness said he moved away."

5

4

3

2

1

FIGHT!

Just like that Falco pulls out a small gun and starts shooting at Ness. "PK MAGNET!" Ness yells and a large blue shield encases him, the laser shots hit the shield and are instantly absorbed into it. Falco stops and quickly charges at Ness at lightning fast speed. "PK FIRE!" Ness points at Falco and a small lightning bolt comes out and heads at Falco. Falco immiediatly stops as the bolt bursts into flames creating a piller of fire between them. Falco throws both arms behind him as flames start to erupt from beneath him. "FIRE!" Falco yells as he erupts into flames and flys into the fire at full speed. Crack! Heis stopped right in his tracks as his face meets with Ness's bat and flys back. Falco lands on his feet and charges at Ness again.

"Wow Ness has got skill!" T.L yells as Ness charges at Falco too. Falco lungs at him and attempts to kick Ness who creates a small psychic shield to block the attack. Ness then charges at Falco and attempts to push him away while his hands continue to spark. Falco quickly kicks up like a soccer move and sends Ness spinning into the air. He then jumps up and does a back flip kicking him higher up into the air. Falco then jumps again but Ness manages to stop his spinning and gets ready. Just as Falco is about to make contact WHAM! Ness kicks down spiking Falco into the platform.

"Woo go Ness!" Y.L yells, T.L. looks down in suprise to see his cousin cheering right below him. Ness comes down to attack him again but Falco quickly flips up and grabs him. He throws him to the ground and starts shooting him on the ground and then creates a blue shield around himself which electrocutes Ness. Ness slides across the stages and falls off. He quickly regains consciecnese and yells "PK THUNDER!" suddenly a small electrical ball flys out of his head and circles around Ness and hits his back. "Waaah!" he yells in shock as he flys forward. Clang! But he is stopped shrort by Falco who jumped of the stage and spiked him back towards the pit.Ness lands on a soft pad on the ground and Falco quickly follows.

"**And the winner is...Falco!" **Master hand announces as a spotlight hits Falco. Falco helps Ness up and the two wave to the crowd as they walk off.

Later.

"You did a good job bud!" Falco says congratulating Ness as they walk home with the time travelers following behind.

"Yeah but I still can't beat you." Ness says slightly bummed out.

"Hey don't worry about it!" Falco says wrapping his arm around Ness's shoulder. "You'll do it someday."

"Thanks." Ness says perking up.

"They were really close." Gwen says looking at the different memories of the two swimming, exercising, playing videogames, fighting, and eating.

"Yes I was just a little kid but I know they couldn't be closer." Lucas says remembering

------

Meanwhile

Ness is relaxing in the bathtub thinking and remembering as he stares at his red baseball cap.

_A small boy with a striped shirt and overalls is sittng in the sandbox crying. Then a slightly older falcon like human kid with a red baseball cap walks up to him. "Why are you crying?" a baby Falco asks the child._

_"No one wants to play with me because I'm from somewhere else." baby Ness sniffles as he kicks some sand._

_"Where?" baby Falco asks_

_"Eagleland Onnett."Baby Ness murmurs_

_"Well don't take it out on the sandbox!" baby Falco jokes causing Ness to smile slightly_

_"You wanna play Space Dog fight!?" Falco asks Ness_

_"What's that?" Ness asks curious_

_"Its the funnest game in the world!" Falco says grabbing Ness's arm and dragging him to the monkey bars._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey Ness, me and my friends are going to see StarFox in space! Wanna come?" a slightly older Falco asks Ness over the phone._

_"Would I!" Ness says excited_

_"Cool, we'll pick you up at three!"_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_"So this is Smash High?" Ness asks Falco who is adjusting his baseball cap._

_"Yep this is gonna be cool!" Falco snickers_

_"Were gonna be the top students!" Ness smiles_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_"So tommorow is the Tournament, here's to us both making it to the finals!" Falco says toasting with Ness._

_"To the Tournament!" Ness says raising a can of soda._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"If only I could have been strong enough." Ness slightly cries as he covers his eyes with his palms.

-----------------------------------------------

"Come and get me losers!" a annoyingly high voice cries out getting everyones attention. They are now in a memory where the two are fighting a large spider like machine whith a fat, little boy Ness's age inside controling it.

"What do you want _Porky." _Ness says emphasizing on Porky.

"That's Pokey!" the boy yells angrily

"Whatever!" Falco says smirking

"Well I the great Pig King have come to seek my revenge on the boy who ruined my chance to get into Super Smash High!" Pokey yells as the spider machines drill like legs start to spin. Falco pulls out his pistol and Ness's finger starts to spark.

"Ready?" Falco asks

'Ready!" Ness replies

"GO!" they both yell charging at Porky.

* * *

_"I'm worried that I wont make it in the tournament Falco." Ness says to his friend who is drinking after the toast._

_"What?!" Falco exclaims spitting out his soda._

_"It's just that, your so good and I'm not." Ness explains as Falco stands up and wwalks over to him._

_"Well,... if I'm so good... then I guess I wont need this anymore." Falco says putting his hat on Ness's head._

_"Your favorire hat!" Ness exclaims pulling it off._

_"My **lucky **hat." Falco corrects him "I have had this hat on whenever I had something good happen to me and since I don't need it anymore than you take it."_

_"But." Ness tries to speak but Falco cuts him off. _

_"I don't need it, lets just call it a promise from me to you." Falco says as he opens the door to the room._

_"What promise." Ness asks_

_"That one day you **will** surpass me in skill." Falco says smiling._

* * *

Ness: Why that no good Lucas stole my box! 

Boom!

Lucas:Ugh!

Chopper: What is it Lucas!

Lucas: I feel as if thousands of flowers just cried out and weresuddenly silenced.

Next Chapter. The Secret Box.


	4. The secret Box

Chapter 4 is here.

* * *

**EarthNight School**

by

Gameman231

* * *

**Chapter 4; The unlucky Hat.**

"Grr Stand still!" Pokey yells frustrated as Falco dodges the spider legs with ease. Ness dodges a drill and jumps onto the top of the machine and starts wacking the top of the machine with his bat. Pokey notices this and two of his drlls come up and create a electrical charge suprising Ness. "PK MAGNET!" he yells creating a shield at the last second. Bzzt! The electricity is absorbed into him and Ness jumps off of him. Ness lands in front of Pokey and makes a pig face with his fingerand nose.Pokey gets infuriated and pulls a switch causing the spider to increase in speed and chase after him. "Falcon Phantasm!" Falco yells dissapearing in a flash of light. Slash! A slashing noise is heard as a crack suddenly appears on the glass container that Pokey is in.

"No...I WONT LOSE!" Pokey screams and starts pulling all sorts of switchs. Suddenly the machine lurchs forward and jumps into the air. As it floats over the duo a small beam of light comes down from the machine as it charges more electricity up. Ness and Falco are suddenly covered in the beam and they quickly take off in different directions. Pokey chases after Ness destroying everything in his path, cars, parking meters, newstands, a elephant named Fred Fredburger and other junk. Ness uses his extreme jumping abilities to jump onto a roof and is quickly followed. Meanwhile Falco is on the street shooting Pokey with his gun. Pokey becoming annoyed with Falco pushes a button and 6 Pokey robots jump out and chase after Falco.

"Your losing your touch Porky." Ness smirks jumping up and landing on Pokey's glass container.

"Hey get off!" he yells firing a laser at Ness who stops it with telekinisis. He redirects it at the two legs and fires. Boom! The legs are destroyed leaving Pokey defenseless. Pokey glares at Ness before smiling.

"Well he who runs away lives to fight another day!" Pokey yells causing the machine to do a barrel roll and then fly away while smoke comes out of the top.

"Oh, Porky will never learn will he?" Ness says shaking his head as Falco walks up next to him.

"I have to admire his dedication." Falco says folding his arms.

"Well lets go, lunch period is alsmost over." Ness says turning around.

Otto and the group start to follow them when suddenly everything starts to fade out around them.

"Otto what's up?" Seth asks Otto who is struggling to keep them there.

"I'm not sure but my watch says "Restricted Time!" " Otto says as his watch flashs red.

"What?" Naruto asks

"This certain time is restricted by the Time Squad leaders, were being torn from this timespace!" Otto yells as everything goes black. Suddenly they reapear in front of Ness's house where Larry 3000 and Buck are waiting out front. Otto looks at them ashamed as Larry taps his foot in annoyance.

"Otto Osworth! Were you just about to enter a restricted time zone!?" Larry scolds him.

"Y.yes sorry Larry, Buck." Otto apoligizes

"Now Otto, you know as well as I do that I love breaking rules and kicking butt." Buck says trying to cheer him up. "But those special barriers were put there for a good reason, now don't ever go there again, promise?"

"Promise." Otto agrees reluctantly

"Good now we'll see you at six." Larry says as they walk off.

"LUCAS!!!" there is a roar of anger as Ness storms out of his room and walks outside. Gwen, Naruto, Luffy, and T.L. quickly dive into a bush as Lucas gets ready.

"I told you to NEVER touch this box!" Ness exclaims grabbing the box. "Don't let me catch you with it again!"

"Sorry bro." Lucas apoligizes

Ness gives everyone else a "Whats going on?" look then leaves. He goes inside and looks for a new spot to hide. Lucas just stands there ashamed until Dexter speaks up.

"It seems that your brother is definatly hiding something and it is directly linked to that _box!" _Dexter says adjusting his glasses

"Then all we need to do is get that box." Luffy says

"No, that won't work." Lucas says getting everyone's attention. "First he's gonna hide it somewhere else now and even if we did find it, I discovered that he welded the lock shut with PK fire. So if we opened it he'd know."

"So I guess were gonna have to come up with another way." Naruto says rubbing his chin.

* * *

**Attempt one.**

**Bribery**

Ness is sitting at a lunch table eating a sandwhitch from home, Unkown to the fact that he is being watched by Dexter and Otto. Dexter takes out a small portable computer and prints a fake 100 doller bill out. He gives it to Otto who goes into the cafeteria, he makes a beeline to Ness but is stopped short by running into someone. He looks up to see the lumbering body of Mammoth, he gulps as Mammoth sees the doller bill and smirks. "Why thank you dweeb!" he then plucks the bill out of his hands like a leaf.

"Wait you can-Oof!" he is cut off by Mammoth who pushs him down with his index finger. Mammoth then walks back to he Hive students to show his catch. Dexter slaps his forehead in anguish and walks off.

* * *

**Attempt two.**

**Seduction**

Ness is in Math class and is focused on a problem. Gwen is sitting to desks away from him and is writing a note. She finishs the note and reads it to herself. "_If you tell me what's in the box, I'll give you a kiss, Gwen."_ she takes the note and waits for Lumpus to turn his back. She then casually tosses the note in Ness's direction. She then waits a while before the note comes flying back to her. She eagerly opens the note and reads it. "_My collection of Sassycat dolls. Irwin" _she looks to her left to see Irwin smiling at her goofily. Gwen sighs and rubs her head as if she has a headache.

* * *

**Attempt three.**

**Blackmail.**

Naruto and Luffy are hiding behind a bush, Naruto is pasting letters onto a letter. He finishs the threat and gives it to Luffy. Luffy nods seriously and runs over to the lockers. He looks at the paper 696 and sees he locker that says 696. He smiles and casually slips the letter into the grates on the door. He then takes off and hides behind the corner of the hallway with Naruto. They both wait patiently untill someone starts walking down the hallway. They see Ness and Eddy, Luffy smiles as Ness make his way towards the locker but instead of stopping he keeps going. Luffy's jaw drops as Eddy starts to open the locker that Luffy put the note in. Naruto shoots Luffy a glare and snatchs the paper he sees the number and flips it upside down so it says 969 and shoves it in Luffy's face.

Meanwhile Eddy has gone into a cold sweat as he reads the letter. He pulls it away from his face and looks around to see if anyone is looking. He quickly dives into the locker and yanks out a shoebox holding it close to his chest. He then takes off in a mad dash, Luffy simply scratchs his head while Naruto thinks about what Eddy might have in that box.

* * *

**About thirty attempts later**

"This isn't working." Gwen says as she drinks a slushie in Chokey Chicken.

"Phaybe ve neeb a bew fan." Luffy suggests his face bloody and swollen, something that had to do with a ladder, the showers and Lady Tsunade.

"Beah!" Naruto says his face just as messy.

"It seems no matter what we try someone gets in the way." Dexter says biting a piece of chicken.

"We need to get Ness alone somewhere." Seth says reclining

"Maybe we should leave it be." Chopper suggests

"Yes I have to agree." T.L says "The last one almost got me killed!"

"But it was pretty funny." Gwen says remembering T.L. being chased by the football team.

"Right Gwen!" Irwin says appearing out of nowhere next to her, he slowly starts to wrap his arm around her until...

Wham!

Irwin is lying unconsious on the ground with a bloody nose and Gwen who is clenching her fist sits back down.

_Note to self NEVER harrass Gwen _Lucas thought.

"Hey what are you doing scuz-breath!" a familier voice calls out from outside. Everyone looks outside to see Gizmo and Mammoth getting arrested. Everyone starts to snicker as they watch the two being put in the police car.

"You two are under arrest for trying to use counterfeit money." the policeman says shutting the cardoor.

"Well at least something good came out of this." Otto smiles as everyone laughs at their misfortune.

* * *

Ness: A trip to the beach huh. 

Everyone: Yep, wanna come?

Ness: Okay.

Everyone: Great!

Next Time! A trip to the Beach!


	5. The beach trip part 1!

Chapter 5 is online.

* * *

**Earthnight School**

**by Gameman231**

* * *

**Chapter 5. The beach Trip.**

* * *

"So...a beach trip." Ness says plainly as everyone stares at him with hopeful eyes

"Yes that's right!" Gwen says

"For a week!" Naruto adds in.

"Wanna come?" Luffy asks

Ness stands there silently for a moment before smiling and saying"Okay." 

"Good we'll see you tommorow at eight!" Otto yells as they leave

_What a odd group. _Ness sweatdrops as they leave

* * *

"Oi you guys ready?" Luffy asks as he carries a huge backpack towards the group.

"Yep, let's go." Gwen says as they goand buy a ticket for the train.

* * *

"Oi look!" Naruto points out the window, everyone looks out and sees the beach.

"Yay were here!" Chopper squeals in excitement

"I'm gonna go surfing!" Seth yells

"I'm gonna dive!" Otto says

"I'm gonna work on my tan!" Gwen smiles

"I'm going to study marine life in it's natural habitat." Dexter states

"What?" Lucas asks

"I'm gonna see the tide pools." Dexter explains

"Oh."

"This brochure says they have a theme park." Ness says looking in a small pamphlet.

"Sweet!" Naruto says

"Ooh were stopping!" Luffy exclaims as they come to a halt.

* * *

Everyone gets off the train and looks around the new area. This place is alot more homey and quiet than there home town. Ness takes a deep breath and smiles. He turns back to everyone and says "Well I'm gonna get a look around!" he then takes off leaving everyone in the dust. Everyone sweatdrops and Gwen asks Lucas "What's with the sudden attitude adjustment?"

"Well big cities make Ness uncomfterble, I guess being in a smaller town like this has really relaxed him." Lucas explains

"Oh well that's good." Luffy grins

"Come on let's get our hotel, we'll find Ness later." Seth says walking off, everyone soon follows.

* * *

"Wow what a great town." Ness grins as he walks down a sidewalk. He looks andsees all sorts of shops and small Pop and Mom businesses. It all reminds him of Onnett, he smiles again and continues to walk down the street. He is suddenly caught by the sweet aroma of cookies, he stops and sees a small bakery and sweets shop. He has a little bit of money so he goes inside. Inside their is aportly, oldman and a blonde haired woman baking cookies with a elderly couple. He goes up to the counter and looks at all their treats.

"Ossan, I'll have one chocalate chip cookie." Ness says pushing two silver doller cins on the counter

"Coming up!" he smiles warmly, Ness takes the cookie and takes a bite.

"Thank you!" he yells as he runs outside

"Your welcome!"

"Man this town is great, being here reminds me of..."

_Flashback._

_It is a summer day and Ness is skateboarding down the street holding a lunchbox. He jumps over a fire hydrant and goes around a man holding boxes f medicine._

_"Oi good morning Ness!" the man calls out_

_"Good morning!" he calls back_

_end flashback._

"Good times." Ness says to himself as he takes another bite.

He then looks and sees a group of boys skateboarding by a plaza. He decides to go over and see what there doing. One of the kids has a red helmet on and green goggles. He also has a yellow shirt and cargo pants he is skateboarding and doing a great deal of tricks. Near him is a girl with her hair dyed purple and she has camoflage pants on. There is also a kid with a helmet with forks sticking out and a blonde haired kid with glasses and a shark helmet.

"Otto stop hogging the ramp." the girl says

"Not yet, hey Twist you getting this?" Otto calls out to the kid with the forked helmet who is holding a camera.

"It's all here Otto!" Twister says closing the camera.

"Hey mind if I drop in." Ness says walking up.

"Sure what's your name?" the girl asks

"Ness." Ness replies shaking her hand

"Name's Reggie, thats Squid, Twister, and Otto." Reggie explains pointing to everyone.

"Cool, um you know where I can get a board?" Ness asks looking around

"Sure use mine!" Squid says passing him a skateboard.

Ness takes the board and quickly runs up the ramp ladder. He gets to the top and gets ready.

_Just like old times._

* * *

"Man we've looked everywhere and still can't find Ness." Naruto mutters with his arms folded as he Gwen and Seth walk down the street.

"He's probably somewhere were just gonna have to keep looking." Seth says as he licks a icecream that he bought.

They suddenly hear humming and see a small creature with a blue suit a white head with a antenna with a red ball and it only has eyes. The alien is skipping merrily as he goes down the sidewalk with a container that has ramen in it. He is being followed by a large green bunny type alien which is also humming.

"Hey kid!" Gwen calls to the alien who stops

"Yes." he replies

"Have you seen a guy around here wearing short jeans, a striped shirt and a baseball cap?" she asks the alien

"Sorry no." the alien replies with a sad look but then cheers up. "You wan't me to help you!"

"Yeah that would be great." Naruto replies

"Cool, my name is White Bomber." he smiles shaking their hands

"Hello White Bomber, my name is Gwen, this is Naruto and thats Seth." Gwen introduces everyone.

"Okay follow me, I'll give you the grand tour of Cagasau town!" W.B. smiles _if he could_

* * *

Luffy, Lucas and Chopper are having worse luck finding Ness as they travel around the town. Luffy has a large bag full of foodwhile Chopper and Lucas have popsicles. They are walking around a forest as they search for Ness, Luffy continues to stuff is face as Lucas looks at all the cherry blossom trees. Chopper is especially entranced in the cherry blossoms as he sucks on his popsicle. Unkown to them that someone is sneaking up on them.

"I will steal their snacks and then take over the world-mojojojo!" a voice cackles

"You hear something." Lucas asks Luffy.

"No." Luffy replies as he munchs on a doughnut.

"Mojo!" the voice yells as a shadowy figure flys by and swipes Luffy's food out of his hands.

"Waah! My food is gone!" Luffy yells in shock

"Who did that?" Chopper asks looking around

"Hey up there!" Lucas points to something sitting in the tree. Up in the tree is a green monkey with a strange white striped helmet and is wearing a dark cloak. The monkey is holding Luffy's bag of foods and is laughing.

"WOW A SUPER VILLAIN, SO COOL!" Luffy exclaims with sparks in his eyes

"Really?" Chopper asks Luffy in enthusiasm

"Yep, only super villains were black cloaks like that and look he even has a mantle!" Luffy explains like he knows what he's talking about.

"Wow amazing!" Chopper exclaims

"That's right, I am the world famous super villain Mojo Jojo!" the ape laughs 

"Wow that's amazing!" Luffy yells

" Why are you admiring him, he stole your food?" Lucas says tapping Luffy on the shoulder snapping him out of it.

"Huh?" Luffy looks at his empty hands and then to Mojo who is now booking it away at high speeds.

"Aaaah! That monkey stole my food!" Luffy panics with his eyes bulging out of his head, he then takes off after Mojo. "Come back retarded monkey!"

"Luffy wait up!" Chopper and Lucas yell chasing after him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ness, Reggie, Otto, Twist, and Squid are at the Shell Shack watching the new skate video that Twister made. The video shows Otto performing tricks and a scoreboard is racking up points for every trick. He finally stops doing tricks and then the words "Level Complete!" appear in front of him. Suddenly a siren goes off in the video and the words "Challenger approacing!" appears along with Ness. After many tricks from Ness the video ends and the Rocket gang start cheering Ness.

�

"Dude you rock at skateboarding!" Otto says giving Ness a pat on the back.

"Well I've had alot of practice." Ness says rubbing the back of his head.

"So Ness where you from?" Ray asks walking up as he polishs a glass mug.

"Uasagac city." Ness says as he drinks a banana smoothie

"Oh heard alot about that place, I hear it's rumored to be the polar opposite of Cagasua town." Squid says

"Yeah bigger town, more high tech, and everyone seems to be in a hurry." Reggie explains

"And if you take Cagasua and flip it it's Uasagac." Twister says

"_Weird." _Otto says

"Ness there you are!" Dexter calls out walking into the store with Otto (Time Squad).

"Oh guys how's it going!" Ness says reclining on the chair.

_He's so different _Dexter and Otto think at the same time while sweatdropping

"Oh everyone is looking for you." Otto says

"Really?" Ness says with a concerned look.

"Yes, we should probably go find them." Dexter says

"Okay." Ness says reluctantly "I'll catch you guys later!"

"Cool." Otto says as they run out.

* * *

"Oh White Bomber who are your friends." a young girl Gwen's age asks, she has brown hair and eyes and is wearing a waiters outfit.

"These are my friends Gwen, Seth and Naruto, Shout I'm helping them look for their friend." W.B replies happily

"Oh well if your looking for a ride Birdie will be here soon." She says as she serves some ramen to a customer.

"Aaaah! Ramen!" Naruto yells in excitement before scrambling over to the counter. "One of your biggest bowls of ramen please."

"Yes coming right up. "Shout smiles before going in the back.

"Naruto this is no time for fo-grrrrr." she stops when she hears her stomach growling, Naruto just snickers.

"Fine lets eat and then we'll continue looking for Ness." Gwen sighs taking a seat.

* * *

�

"Wait stupid monkey, Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yells throwing a punch at Mojo.

"Ouch!" Mojo yells in pain as Luffy's stretched arm hits Mojo in the head. Mojo feels the bump on his head and says "Hey no need to get ma-EH HOW DID HE�DO THAT?"

"Easy I'm a rubberman." Luffy says stretching his mouth.

"Stop monster!" a young voice calls out.

"In the name of love, Powerpuff Girls Z will stop you!" a young girl Lucas's age with long orange hair in a pink cheerleader outfit with two other girls the same age. One has blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing a blue cheerleading outfit and the other has dark navy hair, green eyes and is wearing a green cheerleading outfit. And standing behind them is...Chopper!

"Hyper Blossom!" the orange haired girl yells

"Rolling Bubbles!" the blonde one yells

"Powered Buttercup!" the green eyed one yells

"And Chopperman!" the Chopper look alike says

"Powerpuff Z!" they yell posing

"SO COOL!" Luffy and Chopper yell in excitement.

"PowerPuff?" Lucas says thinking.

* * *

Luffy: You guys are so cool!

Lucas: But what's with the Chopperganger?

Next time. The beach trip part two, Doppleganger town!

Luffy:You guys are so cool!


	6. The Beach trip part 2

* * *

Chapter 6! is in the lead!

* * *

\/p

**Earthnight school**

**by Gameman 231**

* * *

**Chapter 6! The beach trip part two: Doppleganger town!**

* * *

Back at the forest in a clearing, Luffy, Chopper and Lucas just caught up to Mojo Jojo just to meet a couple of kids who look very familier. Lucas is staring at Powered Buttercup _or Kaoru _in astonishment at the resemblence between her and the girl who saved him on the first day of school. _Isn't she? _Lucas thinks before noticing the look on Chopper and Chopperman. Chopper and Chopperman just stare at each other with a curious look before...

"AMAZING!" Chopper yells running up to Chopperman. "You look just like me!"

"Cool!" Chopperman responds just as excited

"Just who are you?" H.B or...you know what? I'm just gonna call her, her real name. Momoko asks Chopper

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper, but you can call me Chopper." Chopper introduces himself

"Nice to meet you Chopper." Bubbles a.k.a Myako smiles bending down to his level.

"HEY DON"T IGNORE ME-Mojo!" Mojo yells in rage

"Don't worry I haven't forgot you monkey!" Luffy yells winding up his arms "Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun!"

"Mojo!" Mojo yells as he is battered by the many stretching punchs and is is sent flying away.

"Strange I didn't hit him that hard." Luffy says to himself with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Wow how did you do that!" Momoko asks in astonishment.

"Oh, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mii, I'm a rubberman." Luffy grins flexing his muscles

"Cool!" Myako says in excitement

By now Kaoru has noticed Lucas staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"she asks in a annoyed tone.

"Huh, oh nothing." he says turning his head still weirded out.

"Come on we have to show you to Proffesor Utonium!" Momoko says grabbing Chopper

"PROFFESOR UTONIUM!" Luffy, Chopper, and Lucas exclaim in shock.

* * *

"Well this definatly is strange." Proffesor Utonium Z _(thats what I'm gonna call him.) _says looking at Chopperman and Chopper.

"And you say that in Uasagac city has a Professor Utonium and Powerpuff girl group of it's own?" P.U.Z asks in astonishment

"Yep." Luffy says as he munchs on some of Momoko's snacks.

"Now I know that Cagasua and Uasagac are supposed to be polar oppositeandhave lots of similaritiesbut this is ridiculous da wan." a small robotic dog named Peach says

"It reminds me about how Toon Link and his reletives look so much alike." Lucas says

"But up untill now we never heard about this _other _Powerpuff Girls." Kaoru says with confused look.

"And there are alot of differences." Chopper says "Like our Proffesor Utonium doesn't have a son and he _created _the Powerpuff girls."

"This is weird." Nyako says

"Well I think I'll do some research on this meanwhile why don't you girls help these boys find their friend?" Proffesor Utonium suggests to the girls.

"Okay!" they says together

* * *

"So let's find this Ness kid." Kaoru says _with the PPGZ now in their usual attire_as they walk down the street of a market place.

"Where should we look?" Chopperman asks Lucas

"Well Ness useally likes to play baseball, skateboard and swim." Lucas says

"Well there isn't a baseball field around here but there is skateboard park around here and then there's the ocean." Myako says

"Well I'll go check the skatepark with Lucas and Chopper and you guys can check the beach." Kaoru smirks pulling out a skateboard.

"Okay!" everyone agrees unkown to the figures watching them.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" one asks

"Of course or my name isn't Docter Usodabada!" a mustached man with a long nose yells

* * *

"This is the life." T.L. says as he relaxs by the beach.

"Hey T.L. we found him!" Dexter yells running up with Ness and Otto.

"Oh good, well let's find the others." T.L. says standing up.

"Well since we are at the pier we should check marketplace." Otto suggests

"Okay let's go." Ness says

* * *

Meanwhile at the skatepark, the Rocket Gang are doing their useal thing when Kaoru rides up.

"Hey it's Kaoru nice to see you!" Reggie says giving Kaoru a high five.

"Hi Reg, hey have you seen a kid named Ness around here, about this tall wears a baseball cap?" Kaoru asks describing Ness.

"Yeah, he came by here about a hour ago, he was sick with a skateboard!" Otto says skating up.

"Oh so we missed him." Chopper says

"Where was he going?" Lucas asks

"Well some of his friends came to pick him up and he went looking for you guys." Squid explains

"Oh thanks guys, come on lets hurry!" Kaoru says running off with Lucas and Chopper.

* * *

"Theres the beach!" Momoko exclaims pointing to the ocean.

"Stop right there!" a man yells jumping in the way.

Luffy gets a good look at the man and calmly walks up to him. He gets right up to Usobada with the most serious expression of anyone in the group. Usobada starts to get nervous as Luffy get's right up in his face and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Oi Ussop, when did you get here?" Luffy asks causing everyone to anime fall.

"BAKA MY NAME IS USOBADA! AND MY GOAL IS TO DESTROY CHOPPERMAN!" Usobada yells in rage getting back up. Luffy just starts laughing at him.

"Yeah right, right Ussop, now cut it out and take off that fake mustache." Luffy says grabbing Usabada's mustache and yanking.

"OUCH!" Usobada yells in anguish as Luffy struggles to pull the mustache off.

"Wow it's glued on pretty well." Luffy mutters as he pulls

"Um Luffy-san I don't think...rip!" Myako tries to explain to Luffy before she hears a ripping noise followed by...

"OUCH!OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Usobada screams as he runs around with only half a mustache. Luffy simply stares at the mustache and at Usobada. Back and forth untill it clicks.

"UAGHH! YOUR NOT USSOP!" Luffy exclaims dropping the mustache.

"NO KIDDING DUMBASS!" Usobada yells in rage grabbing the other half of mustache.

"What do you want doctor?" Chopperman yells 

"I am hear to test my new invention..." Usobada explains as he tapes the mustache back on. "THE GRAVITY INCREASER!"

"The gravy maker?" Momoko and Myako say confused

"NO GRAVITY INCREASER!" Usobada yells pulling out a small silver orb. "With this device I can increase the gravity of anywhere in a six foot radius, just by flipping this switch." he explains pointing to a switch.

"SO...LAME!" Luffy yells in disgust.

"Eh!" Usobada says in shock but quickly goes into rage. "I'll show you!" he yells pulling the switch. Wham! Instead of everyone else hittng the floor Usobada hits the floor. 

0.o is the look on everyone's face as they sweatdrop at Usobada's misfortune. Usobada tries to get up but the gravity is to strong.

"Mgppp,jhdau,mmph!" the muffled cries for help by Usobada are ignored as they simply walk past him towards the beach. As soon as everyone is out of earshot Sanjilops and Zorogilla come out from behind a alley and turn off the orb. Usobada slowly gets up with a depression cloud hovering above him as his mustache falls off again.

"What,It _didn't_ work." Zorogilla states sarcastically

"shut up." Usobada mopes 

* * *

"Man how are we gonna find everyone." Otto asks as they walk up the street.

"Ness!" a familier voice calls out.

"Like that." Ness smiles as Lucas and everyone runs up.

"Hey Lucas." Ness says

"Hi bro, we've been looking for you." Lucas explains

"Oh sorry didn't have to worry about me though." Ness apoligizes

"It's okay, come on lets find the others." Lucas says as he starts to drag him across the sidewalk.

"Okay but I have one question." Ness says stopping everyone

'Who's your _girlfriend." _Ness gestures to Kaoru who is fuming.

Wham!

* * *

"A-choo!" Peach sneezes

'Huh what's wrong." Prof Utonium asks Peach

"I just have this feeling that Kaoru just maimed someone da wan." Peach says with a worried look.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to put him into a coma." Chopper says as he carries Ness's unconcious body in his heavy point.

"Well he was being stupid." Kaoru says

_Girls are scary. _Lucas, Otto, and Dexter shiver looking at Ness who is bleeding from the head.

Vrrom! Kaoru and everyone stops short as a hovercar soars by at lightning fast speed.

"Hey watch where your driving Baka!" Kaoru yells angrily. Right then the car stops and turns around. 

"I think you made them mad." Chopper wimpers

The door opens and a turqoise falcon/human with a blue jacket, a black shirt and tan pants gets out. Followed by him is Seth, Gwen, W.B.and Naruto. At first everyone is excited but then they notice something. Gwen is green in the face and she looks like she is about to heave! Naruto, W.B.and Seth snicker as Birdie smirks when Gwen loses it and runs towards the nearest garbage can.

"Blaargh!" Gwen pukes into the can while Kaoru makes a gagging noise in disgust.

"Lightweight." Naruto mutters as she tries to get up but ends up puking again.

"Poor weak stomached fool." Birdie mutters

* * *

After a few phone calls everyone is reunited and back at the hotel. Gwen and Chopper decided to invite the PPGZ, Chopperman, and White Bomber over for a party. Ness is still unconsious and is lying on the couch drooling. White Bomber, Kaoru, Chopperman, and Otto are playing Wii. Momoko, Myako, and Gwen are talking abut fashion designs. Lucas and Luffy are watching the Super Striker soccer tournament and Dexter is on Myspace. And finally Chopper,T.L. and Seth are cheering a wrestling match on T.V.

"Mom, I want strawberries on my hotdog." Ness mutters randomly

At this everyone starts laughing.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark mansion, deep in a dungeon like area a stone coffin rests. Creack! The door to the dungeon opens and a single figure in a black hooded cloak walks down. He gets to the bottom and finds the coffin. He puts his hands on the lid and pushes easily sending the top flying into the wall. There is a muttering from inside the coffin and then a jester like monster with lobster hands climbs out.

"Who dares wake Him?" he asks looking at the figure.

"My idenity is not important but what is, is my job." he says

"And what might that be?" Him says snapping a claw.

"To recruit you in my master's _plans._" he says "You can join and be blessed or refuse and I'll take you by force."

"Like you could force ME!" Him yells lunging at him.

Shing! Him is suddenly knocked back by a blast of ice which pins him to the wall. Him let's out a sneeze from the cold and shivers.

"Like I said, the choice is yours," the figure says creating a ice lance and aiming it at Him.

* * *

**Ness: **Oh I got such a headache.

**Gwen: **Serves you right for making us look for you

**Lucas: **Stop fighting so we can go to the amusment park!

**Next time. The beach trip part three! The Amusement park!**

* * *

**And for all you viewers please take note, once you finish reading this, do a courtesy and visit my page. I have a poll active right now for couples, please vote on which couple you want to see because this is a romance but so far there hasn't been any romance. The poll will be closed when I release the chapter The beach trip part 7 and I'll start writing some romance, that will also be when the story takes a turn towards adventure.**


	7. The Beach trip part 3

Chapter 7 is the _one._

* * *

**Earthnight School.**

by

Gameman231

**Chapter 7. The beach part 3! The amusement park. And a theory!**

* * *

It's early in the morning at the hotel, everyone is asleep and Ness is stirring. Ness blinks before waking up, he rubs his eyes and looks around. The PPGZ are sleeping in sleeping bags by the couch and Chopperman fell asleep with W.B playing Yu-Gi-Ohcards on the ground. Everyone else who reserved a room is in bed, Ness gets off the couch and looks around his room. He guessed that there was a party last night and since he was asleep they had it in his room. He shrugs his arms and walks into the kitchen section. He looks around the kitchen where the garbage is full of food and plates. He grabs the bag and drops it in the chute. He then goes into the fridge, to his joy it is stocked with all sorts of food.

"This is gonna be a good morning." he smiles grabbing some items out of the fridge. He turns on the stove and starts cooking. As he cooks some eggs, the aroma travels through the bedrooms waking the kids up. He stirs up some batter and after dipping some bread in it starts making french toast. Luffy is the first to be drawn into the bedroom followed by Chopper and the others. He then pulls some biscuits out of the oven and bacon from the skillet. He throws it on plates and licks his lips. Feeling proud he turns around and nods his head saying "Okay!" But to his horror he then sees a huge line of all his friends armed with forks, knives, and plates.

* * *

Later.

About two hours later, everyone is laying around after having their fill of breakfast.

"Wow Ness you make the best French Toast!" Momoko says reclining on the couch.

"Yeah I got a lot of practice with my mom." Ness explains as he lies on the floor.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go to the amusement park." Naruto says sitting up from a chair by the table.

"Me too!" Luffy says

"Well I am going to Professor Utoniums to help him with research on this_strange_ occurance." Dexter announces going into his room.

"Me too." Otto adds

"Okay everyone, get ready and we'll head to the park." Gwen says heading into her room.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Gwen asks the group of teens as they stand in front of the sign of thetheme park that sasy "Twinkle Park 2".

"Yes!" everyone says simultaniously

"Good now this time were gonna have a plan." Seth announces giving Ness a look.

"Yes just have fun and meet back at the entrance at 6;00." Seth explans

"Okay!" everyone chirps as they run inside

* * *

"So what should we do first?"Lucas asks the PPGZ, Naruto and Seth.

"I don't know, there is so much stuff here." Myako says looking at a map.

"Look they have a water park!" Momoko exclaims pointing at a spot on the map.

"Okay then lets go there!" Naruto announces

The group then runs off in the direction of the park.

* * *

Luffy, Chopper, Chopperman, and W.B. are walking around a space themed area of the park. W.B. is holding the map and is looking with enthusiasm.

"Ohh let's go on the roller coaster!" W.B. says

"No thanks, last time I got on a roller coaster it turned out very _badly." _Luffy explains grimacing at the rollercoaster

_Flashback._

"This is gonna be so COOL!" Luffy tries to hold in his excitement as they go up a hill on a rollercoaster, Ussop is trembling right next to him, Chopper is anime cryingandZoro is sleeping in the back. They get to the top and Luffy throws his arms up. WOOSH! The cart goes down with intense velocity, leaving Luffy's stretched arms and head behind. Luffy looks around in confusion before realizing what happened.

"Ouch!" he screams in pain as his head tries to retract onto his body all the while banging on the track.

_end flashback._

"Then how about the Bumpercars?" W.B. suggests

"NO!" Chopper and Chopperman exclaim

_Flashback._

Chopper is climbing into a bumpercar and the man straps him in. He is excited at first but then he sees how the children are eyeing each other. They are glaring and making death gestures at each other. Chopper suddenly felt very alone as everyone took off ramming each other at high speeds. Chopper didn't even know what to do as a red headed kid with a skull T-shirt came flying at him. Wham! Chopper is sent sliding into a wall and he accidently slips out of the seatbelt. Bzzt! There is a shock of lightning and Chopper's fur is standing on all ends making him resemble a duckling.

_end flashback._

"And I can't be with in a five meter radius of a funhouse anymore." W.B. says causing everyone to think for a sec

"Hmmm." Luffy tries to think of a solution "How about miniture golf?"

"Sure lets go!" everyone agrees.

* * *

Gwen, T.L.,Seth, Ness are going towards a Go-kart section. In the line it looks pretty sound as they get in it and wait. Ness is behind everyone as he relaxs and waits for their turn. But as he waits a snobby little girl with orange hair, with a pink shirt and ablue pantscomes up behind them with a boy with braces, tan pans, and a blue shirt and another boy with yellow skin, blue pants and a red shirt. Bart, Sarah, and Jimmy take spot behind Ness and wait.

The line is moving slowly and Bart is getting bored. He takes out a slingshot and aims at Ness's head. Ping! A small pebble hits Ness's head, he is annoyed by this but decides to do the right thing and ignore him. Ping! Ping!Clink! Wham! Two more pebbles, a bottle cap and finally a rock hit Ness in the head. he turns around, takes a deep breath and says calmly "Stop."

"Okay." Bart lies putting the slingshot away. He then pulls out a piece of paper, a pen and write the words "I'm a pansy, please kick me." he then tapes the sign to Ness's back while Sarah and Jimmy snicker. Ness notices the paper and pulls it off his back. He reads it and turns towardsSarah and Jimmyangrily. In a more demanding tone this time. "Stop right now." But what he fails to realize as he turns back around, Bart has gotten around him and behind Gwen. He looks slyly at Ness who is scolding them. He then gets a idea and slowly reachs towards Gwen's bottom. Closer, closer, closer untill...Grab! Gwen's face goes beat red and she does what any girl her age does when this happens.

"NESS!" she yells practically spitting fire as she turns around towards the person right behind her who had just returned to his normal posistion in the line unaware of Bart ducking out of the way. CRACK! Her glowing red fist connects with poor Ness's face and sends him literally flying away. Sarah, Jimmy, and Bart are laughing their heads off as Ness flys into a small tent that is selling stuffed animals. The tent collapses and Ness is buried under the animals and junk. Bart, Sarah and Jimmy keep laughing as Gwen then realizes what actually happened. But she wasn't about to beat up a bunch of kids. But as Bart points at the tent laughing he starts to notice a faint yellow glow emitting from the wreck.

Boom! The tent bursts into flames and instantly goes out leaving only Ness and a small green rainbow monkey doll. You can see the rage in his eye as his nose bleeds down to his mouth. "PK FIRE!" he yells in rage shooting a bolt at the children almost hitting them making them run off. He then runs up to Gwen and hands her the monkey. "Here I won you prize, now...COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE !#!" he yells in rage chasing after them.

"PK FIRE, PK FIRE, PK FIRE, PK FIRE!" he yells stopping and shooting a barrage of lightning bolts at the children. He then turns around and heads back to the line. He pulls out a tissue and wipes the blood off his face. Seth looks at him and sasy "A little overboard don't ya think?"Ness's reply was throwing the tissue in Seth's face.

* * *

Back at the water park. The PPGZ are wearing one piece bathingsuits that have the same color as their outfits and the boys are wearing trunks. The girls are playing with a beachball in the pool and Naruto is with Lucas on the high diving board. Lucas has just caught up to Naruto on the high dive and both are feeling uneasy. Naruto looks over the edge of the board and shivers.

"It-its a long way down." Naruto mutters to Lucas who is just as nervous _I haven't been this scared since Baa-chan caught me spying on the girl's locker room._

"Bu-but we c-can't back do-down now, everyone's wa-watching." Lucas frowns pointing to the PPGZ waving and cheering.

"Come one you can do it!" Momoko cheers

"It's okay!" Myako says

"Don't be scared!" Kaoru yells

"-gulp- well I guess I'll go first." Naruto says slowly inching over the board. He gets to the edge freaked out by every vibration that is created when he takes a step. He takes a deep breath and decides to wing it. He randomly jumps off screaming "GERONIMOE!" the girls clear out of the way as he flips towards the pool. But unfortunatly he flips so that his body is facing the water in belly flop posistion. _OH NO! _Naruto freaks, flailing about hopelessly to try and avoid his fate. Lucas closes his eyes in horror and Naruto puts his arms up in a defensive posistion. Whack! Well that's what you would of heard if Kaoru, Momoko and Myako hadn't used their powers to fly up and catch him.

"Aaah, thanks that was close." Naruto breaths a sigh of relief as does Lucas. The girls gently set Naruto down in the pool and look back up at Lucas who is getting ready as well. He gets to the end of the board and feels alot better knowingthat the girls will save him if something goes wrong. He jumps a few times before jumping off, he flips forward in a diving posistion and feels himself whistle through the air. As he does he decides to put a little technique into it and starts to rotate faster and faster. He finally hits the water with a Splash! Everyone cheers and Myako pulls out a sign that says "9.5"

* * *

Luffy, W.B.and the two Choppers are at the mini golf course and Luffy is trying to get a hole in one. They are standing in front of a windmill statue which is spinning. Luffy smirks and winds his body up. "GOMU GOMU NO SWING!" He lets go and starts to spin like a helicopter CRACK! he connects with the ball sending it soaring right out of Twinkle Park 2.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the mansion, the hooded figure is dragging Him out trapped in a block of ice. He starts his trek out of the yard and away when...bonk! A small golf ball falls from the sky and hits him on the head. He stops what he is doing and lifts his hand up as to check for rain.

* * *

"Um Luffy, your supposed to swing _gently._" Chopper says tapping Luffy on the shoulder.

"Oh thanks!" he grins before getting into position. He gently hits the ball sending it roll down, into the windmill and it comes out the other side andgently rolls into the hole.

"Yah! HOLE IN ONE!"Luffy exclaims doing a small dance

"Um its just miniature golf."W.B. sweatdrops as he gets into posistion.

* * *

Gwen, T.L., Ness, and Seth all get on the rollercoaster, the bars go down and they strap themselves in. Everyone is excited as they lurch forward and slowly make their way up the hillside. As they get to the top they can the entire park and it is beautiful. But just as quickly as they got up, they went down...fast. Everyone's faces were being distorted from the G-force as they went down and suddenly went up and as they went up they did a 360 degree spin. As they got to another hill everyone grabs a brief breath of air before going into a corkscrew, once they got out the coaster did a loop-d-loop and then sped it's way around a turn and headed back to the station area.

Everyone stumbled out and Gwen went straight to a dumpster. Seth, T.L., and Ness meanwhile were trying to keep from falling on eachother. Everyone else who took the ride was throwing up in the same dumpster Gwen was. While T.L. used his sword and Seth had Blaziken keep him steady. Ness was using his bat to keep from falling, unkown to him that the same camera from two weaks ago was watching him from behind a sign for the ride.

"So the last Smasher is found." a man behind a black cloak sitting on a chair in a dungeon like area says as a T.V. moniter shows Ness.

"Yes he has been hiding for quite some time, like a stickbug in a birdhouse." another shorter figure in a black cloak laughs

"When do we make our move?" another figure asks

"Once he gets back with Him." the man replies

"Oi I'm back." a very tall figure in cloak dragging Him in the ice comes through a dark portal.

"Good, now we can begin." the man smirks behind the cloak. "Hook him up to the extractor!"

"Yes sir." the tall man says taking the ice out of the room.

"Now that I have another source for Dark Bugs, my Subspace Army can be reborn!" the man laughs

Wow a cliffhanger. Anyways if you've played Brawl this is kinda spoiler.

The next chapter will be great I hope.

**Next time, The Subspace Army.**


	8. The beach trip part 4

**Earthnight school.**

**_by Gameman231_**

**WARNING BRAWL SPOILERS, IF YOU HAVENT GOT BRAWL AND DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT THEN LEAVE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8. The beach trip part 4.**

"Oh man that was great."T.L. says as everyone meets at the gates of Twinkle Park 2.

"But I don' think that Gwen will be riding anything fast again."Seth comments

"Guys!" a familier voice calls.

Everyone looks ahead to see Ken riding up with Prof. Utonium, Peach, Dexter, and Otto. They have a grave look on their faces.

"Power Puff Girls Z, I have disturbing news."he announces

"What is it." Momoko asks

"Someone broke into the old mansion and kidnapped Him!"he explains

"WHAT!?" PPGZ and Chopperman scream in shock.

* * *

Inside a huge dark castle in a small laboratory, a tall round man named Dr.Eggman and another scientist with wild hair called Dr.Wily have Him attached to circular metal device with locks around his arms. He is awake but breathing heavily as the two scientist study a jar full of black particles swirling in a circle. "Yes they have the same cellular structure of the Dark Bugs and if our theory is right, they can be used for the same purpose."Dr.Eggman says

"Now for the test subject."Dr.Wily says turning to two small grunt robots. "Scratch, Grounder bring in the trophy!"

"Yes Dr. Wily sir, bu cawk!" Scratch salutes opening a door into a storage facility. The two robots re emerge with a large trophy with a robot on it with two red arms, a circular platform with wheels and a binocular like head. Dr. Eggman opens the jar and the particles fly into the air and start swirling in a mad spin before charging at the trophy. The all attach to the trophy completely covering it. After a few seconds they detach and crawl on the ground before joining togethor to form something, they take the shape of the robot on the stand and then they change colors to match it completely. The robot opens it's eyes to reveal yellow eyes and a dark aura surrounds it.

"Yes a perfect copy!" Dr.Eggman clasps his hands togethor as the robot looks around.

"**_What is your desire Doctor?" _**the robot asks in cold robotic voice.

"R.O.B. your mission is to seek out the people on this list and bring them back to us."Dr.Wily says handing R.O.B a list with pictures and descriptions on them.

"You will go with my army of robots." Eggman says "Go alone, but if they become to much, call them."

"And use this." Dr.Wily says handing him a small black gun with glowing red lines on it.

"It's smaller and lighter than the original, all you need is one shot to capture a Smasher."

**_"Consider it done."_**The Dark R.O.B states heading for the door.

"Very good." Dr. Eggman says smiling evily as he pushes his glasses up.

* * *

"So who is this Him guy?" Naruto asks Proffersor Utonium.

"A ancient demon that haunted this town 500 years ago, his real name is..." Utonium then explains the name as he does everyone gets a terrified look on their faces.

"Aaah, what a scary name!" Chopper cries pulling his hat over his head.

"So we call him Him instead."Proff Utonium says as they drive up to a large old mansion.

"This is the place."Kevin says opening the door.

"Wow it sure is creepy in here." W.B. says as he looks at a ancient painting of a farmer and 5 sheep.

"Oi look at that!" Luffy points to a damp trail of water that lead from the door to the hallway.

"Let's follow it." Ness says to everyone, they go down the hallway and make it to a door. They open it and see a winding stair case that goes on for what seems like forever. They go down the stairs and get to a stone room where two torchs are on the side of a steel door with bars. They open the door with a creak and find another flight of stairs only shorter. They go down these stairs and get to the dark bottom where there is ice covering anything. Luffy walks onto the ice but immiediatly slips. "WOAH, AAAH!" he screams as he slides right into a wall.

"Looks like their was a struggle here."Dexter says observing claw marks in the ice.

"But who did he fight?" Myako asks

"I don't know but Him hates the cold so the guy must have had a great advantage."Kaoru says

"Proffesor why would someone kidnap Him?"Momoko asks

"I'm not sure but it can't be good, come on let's go back to the lab."Proff Utonium says

* * *

Back at the lab.

"So what have you figured out?"Gwen asks

"This is amazing, I tracked Him's evil energy signal to a spot where he vanished!" Utonium explains "There is a high amount of dimensional disruption there so I think he might of been warped."

"Warped?" they ask

"Yes taken to another dimension probably because he is no where on this planet anymore."Utonium explains

"What should we do?"Myako asks

"I think we should go find Him, because if someone is going to use him for evil than we should stop them da wan." Peach says

"Okay, I think I'll go with you guys." Ness says

"Huh why?"Momoko asks

"Because this sounds interesting." Ness says

"Well then I guess I'm going too." Lucas says "Can't leave my bro alone."

"I want to go!" Luffy says excited

"Me too!" Naruto says

"Anyone else?" Kaoru asks sarcastically, Gwen, Seth, T.L.,W.B, raise their hands sheepishly.

"I think I'll stay here." Chopper says

"Me too." Chopperman says

"Me, Dexter, Peach, Kevin and Otto will monitor you with this."Utonium says pulling out a small camera bot.

It floats around them blinking it's camera lense a few times.

"Cool." Luffy says looking at it.

"We have a vehicle prepared for you all too."Utonium says "Follow me."

"Alright!" Naruto and W.B. exclaim running after him.

"WOAH THAT'S AWESOME!" Luffy, Ness, Lucas,W.B.,Naruto all yell in amazement. In front of them is a huge, tank, car. It is purple with steel plating. It has two doors on each side and on the front is a large steel thorn. There are large windows in front and on the back there are lights. Utonium clicks a button on some keys and the doors open. All the boys run inside and look around. "This wonderful toy has been equiped with bathroom, bedrooms, weapons, maps, food and it can ride through any type of enviroment." Utonium explains

"We call it...Galleom!"Ken, Dexter and Utonium annonce

* * *

Back at Uasagac.

"Hey waiter get me some more roasted garlic!" Wario yells in a large resteraunt. Everyone is glaring at him due to his rudeness. The waiter apoligizes and runs to the kitchen. Wario grabs a large handful mozzerela sticks and stuffs them into his mouth greedily. Outside the resteraunt all is peaceful when a suddenly a dark hole in the sky opens and Dark R.O.B flys out. He lands in the middle of a alley behind the resteraunt, his eyes scan through the walls and he sees Wario eating.

**_"Target Identified._**

**_Wario._**

**_Class. Heavyweight._**

**_Smasher._**

**_Must capture." _**his yellow pupils begin to glow red as he charges up his lazer eyes.

**Kaboom! **The wall to the resteraunt explodes sending rubble everywhere. Wario immiediatly turns around and sees R.O.B., a look of confusion comes on his face. R.O.B. rolls into the resteraunt and glares at Wario.

"It can't be, your that stupid robot!" Wario fumes "What are you doing here!?"

**_"Objective, Capture all Smashers!" _**R.O.B states

"Wow haven't been called that since...WOAH!" Wario is cut off by a black arrow shaped laser flying at him, he ducks as the laser misses him and hits the waiter. He turns around and sees the waiter is now petrified on a golden pedestal like a trophy. Wario turns around and sees the gun in R.O.B's hand. And notices the dark aura and yellow eyes. He looks at the ground for a few minutes before looking up at R.O.B.

"If it's a fight your looking for then get ready, I wasn't chosen for the tournament because of my good looks!" Wario smirks getting into fighting posistion.

* * *

"Here is the location of where the disturbance is and I'll be feeding information to you guys on the way." Utonium says as everyone loads their things into Galleom.

"Got it!" Momoko says

"This is gonna be cool, a adventure!" Luffy grins excited.

"I just hope this isn't to dangerous."Gwen says

"Nah, besides were all really strong!"T.L. says flexing his muscle.

The group then all take seats and strap themselves in. The door to the lab garage opens and Galleom roars to life. A t.v monitor inside comes on and shows Utonium. "Since none of you can drive, a special Auto Pilot will take you to the spot." he explains. Everyone nods as flames begin to erupt from the back. Boom! Galleom takes off and roars down the road. Everyone is pressed back in their seats and Gwen's face turns green to everyone's horror.

"NO!!" they all yell

* * *

Ness: Ugh, I'm covered in puke!

Gwen: Sorry!

Lucas:Well at least it missed us

Ness:Good for you.

**Next time. Wario vs R.O.B**

**And a note from the author.**

**I've decided to start asking that people leave reviews after they read a chapter, because I'm losing heart and no one is telling me what they think. Just tell me any suggestions you'd like and I'll consider your ideas. And let me know when I make a mistake so I can fix it. And please check the poll and vote, because I like to give my readers a say in my stories. Because if no one likes this story than I don't wanna spend my time writing it.**


	9. Wario vs ROB

**Earthnight School**

**by**

**Gameman231**

**WARNING SPOILERS!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Wario vs R.O.B!**

_Play song. (Boss Battle 1, SSBB)_

BOOM! The thrusters on R.O.B's bottom roar to life and he jets after Wario. Wario plants his feet in the ground and gets ready holding his arms in front of himself. WHAM! ROB collides with Wario and starts pushing him back. Using the momentum, Wario grips onto ROB's head and starts swinging him around. "SWING-A-DING!" he yells letting go of ROB sending him into a couple of tables and into a wall scaring the customers away. R.O.B hops back on his platform and gets ready. Wario starts running at R.O.B. when...BZZT! R.O.B shoots out a straight red laser that grazes Wario's shoulder when he ducks. He notices that his cloth has been fryed. He glares at R.O.B and starts charging at him like a bull.

Crack! Wario rams into R.O.B with his shoulder pinning him to the wall, cracking it in the process. R.O.B.'s thruster activates again and Wario is knocked back by the flames. He yells and rolls around on the ground putting out the flames. He gets up just in time to be rammed by R.O.B who was flying at him full force. Wham! Wario flys across the resteruant and lands in the kitchen. He quickly looks around and then sees a plate full of garlic sticks. He runs over to the plate and opens his mouth wide. CHOMP! He swallows the sticks in one bite and rubs his stomach in satisfaction. Boom! ROB bursts through a wall of the kitchen just to be greeted by Wario's fist. BAM! R.O.B goes flying back into the dining hall but is knocked back again by Wario who catchs up to him.

"You think a loser like you could beat the great Wario, Wahahaha!" Wario laughs as R.O.B lays on the ground. But as Wario laughs he doesn't realize something aiming at him. BZZT! A large black arrow flys forward and strikes Wario catching him completely off guard. Clonk! A large Wario statue lays in front of R.O.B and a metal, blue, hedgehog, robot holding the laser gun walks up. R.O.B. pulls himself up and looks at Metal Sonic. **_"Good job Metal Sonic." _**R.O.B. says before melting back into a cluster of dark particles that swarm the statue. Soon the particles let go of the statue and begin to form up again. Soon the statue is lifted up again by a dark Wario who is smiling wickedly.

_end song._

**_"Take this piece of junk back to the castle." _**Dark Wario says tossing the statue effortlessly to Metal Sonic who catchs it. Metal Sonic lifts his arm and a dark portal opens up. He then walks into it with the statue. Dark Wario then turns around and sees Wario's bike parked outside, he runs outside and jumps onto the bike. He then rides in the direction of the school. "**_WAHAHAHAHA!!"_**

* * *

Back inside Galleom. Ness is walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head. He furiously scrubs his head and throws the towel in a laundry basket. He takes his seat back in his chair and plugs some headphones into a Ipod. He adjusts the seat and reclines. Gwen walks by him feeling guilty when he suddenly holds a paperbag up to her. "Use this next time." She takes the bag and walks back to her seat where Lucas is sitting next to her. "Lucas, is Ness mad at me?" she asks the teen who is playing a DS.

"Nah, he's just tired but he is right, use the bag." Lucas says worried because he swapped seats with Ness after the barf incident. Luffy walks out of the kitchen holding a piece of meat on a bone. He takes a large bite and sits back down next to Naruto who is eating some ramen. "So, professor how long until we reach the destination?" Kaoru asks as they ride down a dirt road. Proffesor Utonium pulls up a map in the lab and reads it. "Well you should be coming up on it in about, two days."he says

"Man this summer vacation rules!" T.L. says as he and W.B. play Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Amen to that!" Naruto says slurping up his ramen.

"Let's sing a song!" Luffy yells

"Okay!" Myako and Momoko agree excited

"I have a good one!" Luffy says getting ready

**Play song. (We are! One Piece)**

_"Gathering all the dreams that you have." Luffy starts_

_"We're gonna look for something, we have been looking for, ONE PIECE!" Myako, Momoko and Gwen chorus_

_"Compasses only cause traffic jams." Toon Link sings "Delirious with fever, I steer the ship."_

_"Even the treasure map, covered in dust." Naruto sings "If you prove it, it wont be a legend anymore."_

_"As for the personal storms...just ride the rhythm!"W.B. sings_

_"AND GET THEM OUT OF THE WAY!" Ness yells_

_"Gathering all the dreams that you have."Luffy starts again "Were gonna look for something, we have been looking for."_

_"The coin in my pocket." Lucas says "and you wanna be my friend?"_

_"We are, we are...ON THE CRUISE!" everyone choruses "We are."_

**end song.**

"Great song Luffy!" Myako says

"Yeah it just sorta came to me." Luffy says

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." Ness says adjusting his chair.

"Me too." Lucas says

"I think we should all ge some sleep." Seth says

"Okay." everyone chirps

The next day.

"Hahaha!" Naruto and W.B. laugh as they run away with Ness's hat and he chases after them with Lucas tailing.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!" Ness yells furiously

"You snooze you lose!"Naruto laughs as they head down the hall. They keep laughing as they get away but stop at a door.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Ness yells lunging at Naruto and W.B. They turn around and a look of horror comes on their faces.

"WAIT NESS STOP!" they scream

BOOM! Ness tackles W.B and Naruto forward and they all burst through the door. Lucas quickly runs in after the trio. He gets inside but a really stupid look replaces his worried look as some blood begins to drip from his nose. Laying on the bathroom floor is Ness, W.B. and Naruto are in a pile and they also have a really goofy look on their faces. Standing in front of them is Kaoru, Myako, Momoko and Gwen who are shooting them murderous glares. The kids had just stumbled into the girls bathroom and were in big trouble. The girls were all in their towels doing each other's hair but now Kaoru was raising her hammer ready and Gwen's hand was glowing red. "My, so many people want to die today." Gwen says cracking her knuckles cruelly causing W.B. to start crying.

* * *

After many beatings later.

"I'm really glad we have a infirmery." Ness says with his face covered in bandades except for one eye.

"MHMHMH." Lucas agrees in a neck cast with a bandades all over his face and eyes so he can't speak.

"You boys had it coming." Kaoru says patting her hammer on her hand striking fear into the boys.

"Power Puff Z, you are aproaching the area of disturbance, I'm going to stop Galleom and you look for something unusual." Proffesor Utonium says as the huge tank comes to a stop. The side door hatch opens and everyone gets out. Suprisingly Ness, Lucas, Naruto, and W.B. heal almost instantly. They get outside and see that they are in a forest like area. They walk around and Lucas heads towards a bush. He looks inside trying to find something unusual but accidently slips because the bush is on the side of a cliff. 'Woah!" he yells as he loses his balance. Just before he falls though someone grabs his arm. Kaoru pulls him back up and says "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Lucas says

"Hmm, okay." Kaoru says as they both start looking down where he almost fell. Down there Lucas can see a small glimmer of light. Curious he motions Kaoru to follow him down there. They get down there and they see the light coming from a tree. They see that there is some light coming from behind the bark. Lucas walks up to the tree and knocks on it. Bonk! "It's hollow!" he says.

"Stand aside." Kaoru says pulling out her mallet.

Wham! She hits the bark reletivly gentle and the bark shatters! Pieces of the bark shatter and then a huge burst of light hits them. The light draws everyones attention and they all run down to where they are. Everyone comes down and they all see something inside the large Seqoia. It is a huge red door! Ness sees it and shudders slightly. "WOW it's huge!" Luffy exclaims

"Proffesor are you getting this?"Momoko ask the camera.

"Yes!" Utonium replies "This thing is the source of dimensional disturbance!"

"A dimensional door?" Myako asks

"Yes in theory." Utonium says

"Let's open it!" Luffy yells as he, Naruto, and W.B. run over to it.

"Wait Luffy, guys!" Ness panics as the door creaks open. WOOSH! There is a huge suction of wind that opens the door and immiediatly pulls Naruto, Luffy, and W.B. inside. "Guys!"Momoko yells as she grips onto a bush. Everyone else is gripping onto something. Lucas is holding onto a tree and Kaoru is holding onto his leg. Kaoru's hand slowly slips until she finally loses her grip and falls towards the door. "Kaoru!" Lucas yells letting go of the tree and going after her.

"Lucas!" Ness yells as his branch suddenly snaps "Aaah!"

The camera easily gets sucked into the door. T.L., Seth, Gwen, Momoko, and Myako are all holding onto eachother like a chain. Crack! The bush that Momoko is holding onto with her super strength suddenly breaks and they all get sucked in as well. Galleom slowly skids across the ground before getting lifted into the air and pulled into the door. As soon as everyone is in the door immiediatly shuts tight.

* * *

Back at Earthnight School.

Dark Wario is in the school and is heading towards Principle Tsunade's office. He pokes his head inside and sees she's not in. Smiling he walks in and heads over to her computer. He logs in and starts zipping through the student files. He then stops at three files, he pulls them all up, one is Ness's, another is Lucas's and the final one is Toon Link's. "There you are." Wario smiles evily

"Wario!" a voice yells angrily. Dark Wario looks up and sees Tsunade at the door. "What do you think your doing on my computer!?"

"Me, oh just...making preperations, hehehe."he smiles wickedly as the door starts to shut and he pulls the laser gun out from behind his back.

--

**Ooh a cliffhanger!**

**Kaoru: Where are we?**

**Lucas:Look out!**

**Next time! The dimensional doors!**


End file.
